A Meaningless Holiday
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka goes to the store to buy eggs and she ends up having a small encounter with Reji.


**I barely see Reji Fics, so here is one! So this is for Easter! I know im late, but who cares! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka sat down and she watched Yuu and Kenta smash each other with easter eggs. She smiled. It has been a long time since she experience a time like this.

Yuu came over and smashed an egg on her. He started laughing and Madoka smiled evilly. She then smashed an egg on Yuu's head. Kenta and Madoka laughed at him.

"That is so not fair!", he said. Madoka sighed. "It was and you know it. There is no rule saying I can't hide an egg behind my back, now is there?", Madoka asked, giving him a small smile.

He groaned. "There should be a law like that!", he shouted. Kenta sighed. "I gotta go!", he said as he walked away.

"Bye Kenchi!", Yuu shouted to his friend. Madoka waved in return.

After a few minutes, Yuu smashed another egg on her.

"Hey!", Madoka shouted. He shrugged as innocent as he could. "What?", he asked, giving her the best puppy eyes he had.

Madoka started chasing him around the yard. She almost caught him but he dodged. That made her bump into someone.

"Hey watch it", the person warned. Madoka looked up to see Ryuuga.

She smiled nervously. "Sorry Ryuuga", she said, a blush on her cheeks of embarrassment.

He finally noticed it was Madoka. "No. I'm sorry", he said as he lend her his hand. She got up and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Yuu came in.

"Please, are you guys going to kiss like Yo-yo and Hippity-hop", he said. Then realizing what he said, he covered his mouth.

"Forget what I said", he shouted. Madoka smiled. "Don't worry Yuu", she assured. He sighed in relief and saw Ryuuga.

"Ryuuga!", he shouted as he ran to him and hugged him. Ryuuga stayed still and sighed. "1..2", he began counting. Yuu let go of him and laughed.

"Ryuuga, can you kneel?", he asked. Ryuuga had a bad feeling but listened. He was then smashed with an egg.

Yuu laughed t him and Ryuuga stayed still, eyes closed.

He then took out another easter egg and smashed it on Yuu's head. Yuu raised an eyebrow and touched his hair.

"Hey, Ryuuga, why does it feel oily?", he asked. Ryyuag smirked. "It's gasoline oil", he answered as he turned on a flame. Yuu started screaming and he was chased around by Ryuuga.

Madoka sweatdropped. She had to find a way to get out of there.

"Uh..i'll be right back…we are running out of easter eggs!", she said as she walked out and walked to the store.

Yuu and Ryuuga stopped for a moment and then chased each other again.

_With Madoka_

She walked around the store and finally bought the eggs. She walked out and sighed. Madoka then mindlessly walked into the road. "Watch out!", someone yelled. She turned and gasped. She was then grabbed by the waist and pulled out of the way of the moving car.

She was on the ground. She got up and looked around. A few feet away from her she found….Reji?

She walked over to him and shook him. "Reji, are you okay?", she asked. It has been a long time she has heard of him. Not since Battle Bladers.

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Are you okay?", she asked.

He sat up and nodded.

Madoka kneeled down and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me", she said. He let go of her and nodded.

He stayed still and just sat there. She sat next to him.

"Do you celebrate Easter?", she asked, trying to make a conversation. He scoffed. "Why should I celebrate a hopeless holiday like that?", he asked. Madoka gasped. "Why? Easter is a holiday of a lot of fun", she said. She took out an egg and crushed it in her hand. She dropped the confetti on his head.

"See? That is something we do", she said, giving out a small laugh. Reji stared and looked down. "I don't celebrate this holiday because it was the day my younger sister died", he whispered, but loud enough for Madoka to hear. She gasped. "How?", she asked. Reji sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me", she said. He shook his head.

"Okay, I'm all ears", Madoka said.

Then he started his story.

_Flashback_

Reji was watching his younger sister. Her name was Aya. She had blonde hair with a red streak running down. She was only 8 at the time. She was playing in the front yard with the easter eggs. "Onii-san, can we play together?", she asked, her yellow eyes beaming. He scoffed. "No thanks", he said as he fell asleep. Aya sighed and smashing the eggs everywhere. She didn't pay attention and she walked into the streets.

She heard a honk and she turned. Aya gasped and shouted, "Reji! Help!".

Reji woke up and he started running towards his sister but he was too late.

She then was met with the head of the car.

Her small body was thrown and she died.

After a few days, things got worse. His mother would scream at him telling him it's his fault for not taking care of her.

Reji snapped and ran away.

He soon lived on his own and after a few years, he met Doji and Ryuuga.

_End of flashback_

Madoka had tears in her eyes. She hugged Reji. He sighed and hugged her back.

"I ad no idea", she said as she let go of him. He looked away. She smiled and continued to talk.

"You know I don't think Aya is mad at you. you tried to save her but maybe it was her time", she said. Reji stared at her.

"So is that why?", she asked. "Why what?", he asked. "Why you saved me?", she asked.

Reji sighed. "It's because you are so much like her", he said. Madoka smiled and gave him an egg. She got one and said, "For Aya".

Reji smiled for the first time and said, "For Aya".

_With Ryuuga and Yuu_

They were both sitting down in the lawn. "Does it really take that long to buy eggs?", Yuu asked. Ryuuga shrugged.

Madoka came in the clearing.

"Hi guys", she said. Yuu hugged her. "Thank God you came!", he said. "Why?", Madoka asked. "Ryuuga wouldn't shut up", he said. "He kept saying how he would save you if you were in trouble", he added. Ryuuga blushed. "Hey look at the time. We have to get Yuu in bed", he said grabbing Yuu. "What?", Yuu asked. "I don't have a bedtime", he whined.

Madoka smiled and turned back. She saw Reji smiling and he disappeared.

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "How does he do that?", she asked.

She laughed and she walked towards Ryuuga and Yuu who were arguing over sleeping hours.

**Yeah, I really wanted to do this story! :)**

**Okay Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
